Peripheral intra-venous catheters (PIVC's) allow rapid access to the vascular system. A probe can be placed in the catheter's fluid path and advanced into the vasculature to allow fluid or medication administration, draw blood, and/or place a sensor for measuring system or patient data. Integrated catheters have gained widespread popularity for a number of reasons. Integrated catheters combine separate components of PIVC's (e.g., catheter device, extension tubing, and needle-free connector) into a single integrated device to reduce the risk of IV catheter failure, blood exposure, and needle sticks for healthcare workers.
Some probes have limitations in their use with integrated catheters. For example, the VELANO VASCULAR™ PIVC blood sampling system does not currently work with integrated catheters such as the Nexiva™ or Nexiva™ Diffusics™ closed IV catheter systems, as it is currently only compatible with non-integrated PIVC's and certain needleless connectors that have an unobstructed fluid path, such as the SmartSite™ and Q-Syte™needleless connectors. This limitation is associated with the length requirement for a probe to be fed from the luer adapter at the end of the extension tubing, through the extension tubing, catheter adapter, catheter, and beyond the catheter tip into the vascular system using an integrated catheter. Another limitation relates to the probe's inability to follow the fluid path of existing integrated catheters to reach the vascular system without becoming obstructed. In the case of Nexiva™ and other integrated catheters, a probe entering the catheter adapter through the extension tubing may not be able to make the turn into the catheter and beyond while being fed into the system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to obtain a vascular access device, such as an integrated catheter, that facilitates probe access to the device fluid path through the extension tubing side port and into the patient's vascular system without obstruction, and that further allows access near the catheter adapter to reduce the length of the probe needed.